Blinded By Reality
by Remmee Le Beau
Summary: The story of what happens to three modern friends who end up being sucked in by the TV into a world of a show they watch. [not good at summaries]


**Token, Yasha and Dante sat in the living room bored, as if they were waiting for a meteorite to hit Earth and kill them already. How would that solve anything? They shook their heads, at the same time, at that meteorite thought. **

**"Dante change the channel.." Yasha mumbled softly. She was a very shy girl, even if she didn't look like the usual shy girl you see in school. She was more like nerdy. Her long brown hair was usually in a ponytail and she wore a school uniform that was black and white. You know: White shirt, black skirt, white socks, matching black converse. She also had the cute but nerdy black glasses over her soft brown eyes. At least she didn't have braces.**

**Dante looked at her and sighed. He changed the channel from the usual MTV Cribs show they watched and put Cartoon Network on. **

**Dante wasn't much to enjoy cartoons. However, he was one to like superpowers. He doesn't like Superman though. If asked, he'd give a name of a villain. Like Lex Luthor, or someone like that. Dante was your average quiet guy who, of course, laughed to jokes but he never really liked them. He was like Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh. Sweet one time and probably plotting your defeat the next.**

**Dante had the usual black hair. The type of black hair that you would style so it would cover one side of your face. He had those icy blue eyes that could pierce through anything. His style was far from what the other two would ever think of wearing. He had a hort sleeved-black shirt that said 'Hey I'm an Asshole. Nice to meet you.' He had baggy black pants that had lots, and I mean lots, of wicked silver chains on them. He had the usual black converse like Yasha, except his had some pink on them because of a whole bleaching accident that Token started. His nails were short but painted black. Dante may have dressed like that but he was actually a rich kid who always carried about: $50,000,000. Now who in hell would be carrying that amount of money with them?!**

**Token's eye twitched. She had been watching Pete Wentz on MTV Cribs! How could Dante change it. She felt like she was going to explode but then a cartoon flashed on.**

_**And now back to Yu-Gi-Oh..**_

**Yasha smiled alittle. She loved cartoons. Dante seemed to fidget alittle. He wanted a pet dragon too.**

**Token stood up and started to whine.**

**"Dante please put MTV back! Pleassssseeeeee!" she cried. Dante shook his head 'no'.**

**In this three people group, Token was the hyper, weird and wild one. She loved to make jokes and do crazy thing just to get anyone to laugh. Token never really watched TV before but Dante and his super sweet awesome mansion of a home and his big livingroom that seemed to echo screams and, and- Token could go on forever thinking of how his house was so big. Token's style was, okay for the "normal" Japanese-loving person. She read mangas because she always thought that the animated Animes had some fun tooken out of it. Less guns. Less blood. Less of this and that. She wore a white shirt, with red lines on the sdes. They was a big phrase in Japanese that said, 'Domo arigatou Mr. Roboto'. She wore faded blue capri pants with a pair of red, white and red boys' sneakers that had two wheels on each side under them. Fast get-a-way? Maybe. Her medium-long red hair was loose and her green eyes seemed to glow as she whined. Token was British, nonetheless. She tried to hide her accents sometimes but it never worked. Token's real name wasn't even Token it was 'Alexis Lee Hawkins but Dante and Yasha loved to call her Token because she was such a flip of a coin. That never made sense to Token though.**

**Token had a pet wolf named Salem. It was an all-black wolf with red eyes. She always brought it with her. Right now, it's probably drinking out of the toilet.**

**"Token. Yasha likes watching cartoons. Stop whining or else." Dante seemed to hiss.**

**"Dante-kun, it's anime, please put back MTV Cribs. I'll..I'll do anything.." she said smirking.**

**Dante face blushed alittle a he said that. The only person who knew that he liked Token was Yasha. Yasha must've told. He was alittle pissed now.**

**Yaha crawled to the screen and watched it. She liked the guy named 'Tritan' he seemed cool. His hair looked cool..**

**Token and Dante started to fight for the remote until of course Token cheated by kissing Dante's cheek. Dante gave ehr the remote and she stood up proudly laughing.**

**"HEY CAN YOU FREAKING KEEP IT DOWN?! I'M WATCHING THE MARATHON!!" Yasha yelled.**

**The two stared at her. They never heard her talk like that before. 'School girls always semmed to have weird abilites. Like fighting. ' thought Token, so she stood quiet.**

**Dante sighed and sat on the comfy floor rug.**

**Token sighed.**


End file.
